


Three of a kind

by Alittledeal



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, sweater weather - lumosinlvoe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sex, F/M, Family Dinner, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittledeal/pseuds/Alittledeal
Summary: It's a long drive for Alex after practice, but it's worth it to see Kasey and Natalie.Dinner plans are made with his brother and his boyfriends but first, Alex is welcomed home.Logan and Kasey cause shenanigans at dinner - they just want attention really.Leo and Finn give Logan what he wants, as per usual.
Relationships: Alex O'Hara/Natalie Darcy, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Kasey Winter/ Alex O'Hara, Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, Natalie Darcy/Kasey Winter
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 
  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> This fic will explore Naxley's and O'Knutzy's relationships. There will be lots of sweet, fluffy moments and even more smut. Enjoy!
> 
> This was definitely improved in the editing process, so a massive thank you to all of my betas for your help. Of course, I did add a few tidbits afterwards because I can never resist.
> 
> These characters all belong to @lumosinlove and I am unbelievable grateful that they exist.

Alex let himself into the apartment, groaning as he dropped his holdall on the floor and flopped onto the empty sofa. “I’m so fucking tired,” he announced to the room. 

"Hello to you too,” Natalie quipped. She finished putting her filming equipment away before joining Alex, lifting his upper body with ease and letting his head flop into her lap when she was settled. 

“Mmm, sorry, babe. Tough practice today and the drive was so tedious,” Alex apologised, looking up at his girlfriend. They’d made it official a couple of weeks ago, but the word still felt weird to him. Natalie Darcy and Kasey Winter were his partners. The idea still sent littles shivers down his spine. His thoughts were interrupted by Kasey’s weight dropping onto his feet. “Dude!” he whined, trying to kick his feet up. “You are mad heavy.” 

Kasey laughed, lifting himself up to let Alex scramble his feet out and place them in his lap. He handed Natalie the beer that he’d gone into the kitchen to collect. 

“Thanks, Sugar.” she drawled, rolling her eyes at the boys’ antics. 

“Where were you anyway?” Kasey queried, levering the cap of a second bottle and handing it to Alex. “You weren’t on planet Earth, I called you twice.” 

Alex wriggled himself into a more upright position so that he could take a gulp of his drink without choking. “I was just thinking about us,” Alex answered, “Like, it’s kind of insane that I get to call you my boyfriend now.”

Natalie shoved him gently in the shoulder, “What about me?” 

“You too,” Alex confirmed, “My girlfriend. It’s crazy. I’m so lucky.” 

Natalie hummed softly, taking Kasey’s hand in hers absentmindedly as she spoke, “We feel the same way too, sweet cheeks. We love having you around. How long have we got you for this time? ” 

Alex sighed. He loved his team, but he really would like to be closer to Kasey and Natalie. He couldn’t wait until the off-season, when hopefully they would be able to spend most of their time together. “I have to be back for training on Monday, so four days.” He smirked at Kasey’s small fist pump at the longer than usual amount. “Finn and I were making plans for one of the days? Maybe dinner?” 

Nat nodded, tapping her phone a few times, “Yeah, Leo messaged me. He was thinking about tomorrow evening for dinner? That sound good?” she asked, her eyes flicking between the two boys. 

“Yes, that’s good,” Kasey agreed, putting his bottle onto the coffee table. “Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, can I kiss one of you?” he said, already manoeuvring himself into Alex’s lap. 

“I think Alex is too tired for any of that,” Natalie sing-songed, her smile devious. 

“Oh?” Kasey cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully. “That’s a shame. Guess I’ll just have to kiss you instead.” he continued, twisting so that his face was inches away from Natalie’s. The movement brushed Alex’s cock; it immediately took an interest. 

“And what if I say no?” Natalie raised an eyebrow teasingly, her fingers tapping against the fabric of the sofa. 

“You would never,” Kasey gasped.

“I might.” Natalie’s expression was unwavering. Just enough to make Kasey doubt himself. 

“Well...then I’d respect that, obviously.” he relented, starting to move away. 

“I might. But I’m not.” Natalie reached out, tangling her fingers in Kasey’s hair and leading him towards her, pressing their lips firmly together. She took advantage of his small gasp to slip her tongue into his mouth. He hummed contentedly into the kiss, letting her lead without a fight for once. 

“Hello, I am still here,” Alex whined, his arousal rocketing at the sight of his partners working their lips against one another. “And I am very much, no longer tired.” 

Natalie pulled away from Kasey with a laugh. “Hmm, I thought that might happen,” she joked, brushing her fingers against Alex’s lips. Alex flicked his tongue out to meet them. She turned her head back to Kasey, “Go ahead, you wanted to kiss him.” 

Kasey didn’t hesitate to fulfil the demand, leaning down to close the gap between the two men. Their kiss was greedier than the one between Kasey and Natalie had been, lips moving against one another quickly. Alex tucked his hand behind Kasey’s head, pulling them ever closer together. Their breath came rapidly, taking desperate gasps of air between exploring each other’s mouths. 

Natalie curled a hand between them, undoing the zip on Kasey’s jeans. He pulled away from Alex, earning himself a swat on his ass. “Keep going. I was enjoying that,” Natalie reprimanded as she undid Alex’s zip too. She waited until they were distracted by each other’s tongues again to wrap a hand around both of them. 

“Fuckkk,” Alex whined, but he knew better than to pull back from the kiss if he wanted the pleasure to continue. “Nat, please,” he begged, as she moved up and down his length, thumb flicking over the head with each stroke. She was teasing them. Each time Alex felt the heat rising in his groin and his heart rate increasing, Natalie slowed her pace, fingers dancing along the thick vein of his cock. Kasey was panting into the kiss now, Alex taking his lip between teeth and nipping softly - the slight pain pulling a whine from the goalie. The crescendo was just climbing again when Natalie stopped. 

"Nat!" Kasey gasped, moving to finish himself off. His cock was dark and angry, desperate for release. He hesitated when he saw Natalie's raised eyebrow, but smiled cheekily continuing to take himself in hand. 

Alex's eyes darted between the two of them, his own pleasure momentarily forgotten. He loved watching this little dance. Kasey and Natalie's eyes locked together. Kasey pretending that Natalie wasn't entirely in charge here. Natalie asserting her dominance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Natalie said calmly. She let the words settle into the silence before continuing. "Of course, you could. But if you come now, then I'm going to tie you to bed and make you watch me fuck Alex." She glanced away as the aforementioned man made a small sound. "I'll let him play with you. Maybe even let him take you in his mouth - you know he likes that." A smirk spread across her lips and her eyes moved back to Kasey. "But you don't get to come again."

Kasey froze. Alex could see the cogs in his brain turning. Slowly, he pulled his hand away, hissing when he accidentally brushed the head. 

"Good choice," Natalie hummed, tracing Kasey's jawline and kissing the tip of nose. "Let's take this to the bedroom, boys."

Kasey leaned his head against Alex's, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. "She drives you crazy too, right?" he mumbled, making Alex laugh.

"Yeah, but I love it." 

" God, me too." 

" Well, lovely as this is gentlemen, I was quite enjoying myself, so let's scoot," Natalie interrupted.

Once Kasey was out of his lap, Alex stood and followed him to the bedroom, pausing to grab his beer bottle. Natalie snorted when she saw him. "I don't think you'll be needing that " 

Alex threw a look over his shoulder, slowing down so that they were in step. “Never waste alcohol, Nat. And I don’t plan on getting back out of this bed once I’m in it.” 

“You sure you're not too tired for this? We’ve got all weekend,” Natalie questioned, her eyes softening. As much as she wanted Alex squirming underneath her she was also quite happy to cuddle up next to him whilst they watched a show or something.

“Oh my God, Nat. I’m so fucking horny I can’t explain. Do you know what it does to me thinking about you two here, together? When you send those photos?” Alex replied. 

Natalie drew a breath to respond when Kasey shouted, “Can you hurry up please? I’m dying in here.” 

Alex choked around his laughter, a few droplets of beer going down the wrong pipe. “Besides, you have Kase all worked up now.” 

By the time they had pushed through the bedroom door, Kasey was lying on the bed, his clothes shed and piled on the floor.

“Somebody is eager,” Natalie teased, climbing onto the bed and straddling Kasey’s hips. She reached out a hand, her fingers playing with the outline of his nipples. “You were a very good boy out there. I suppose you deserve a reward for that. Don’t you agree, Alex?”

“Oh, definitely,” Alex agreed, placing the beer bottle on the bedside table and pulling his t-shirt over his head before joining them on the bed, kneeling between Kasey’s spread legs. He swept Natalie’s hair off her shoulder, pressing kisses across the exposed skin. “I’ve been thinking about having him in my mouth all day. Can I?” he asked, his fingers lifting the hem of Natalie’s shirt, but his eyes transfixed on Kasey. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem. Hmm, sugar? Would you like that?” Natalie lifted her arms to aid Alex in the removal of her shirt, her bra quickly following.

Kasey nodded rapidly, his eyes dragging over Natalie. “Please,” he whined, his eyes crinkling at the edges in a way that drove Alex crazy as he reached out to pull Natalie to him. “I want to touch,” he whispered almost reverently, momentarily glancing down at the other man expectantly.

“Alright, alright,” Alex placated, turning onto his stomach and hooking his hands under his boyfriend’s hips. He pressed his tongue against the thin skin just behind his balls, enjoying the soft whine it elicited. “Soon Kase,” he murmured, his mouth moving to worship his inner thighs. Those thighs. His own were thick but my God, Kasey’s were unreal. He nipped the soft skin gently.

“Hey baby,” he heard Natalie coo. She was lying on her side now in a position that made it easy for her to see what Alex was doing but also for her to take Kasey’s mouth against her own, swallowing the groan that Alex coaxed out of him when he finally enveloped his cock. They kissed long and slow, Kasey's hands journeying over her bare skin - somehow both eager and gentle. She heard the hitch in his breath as Alex wrapped a hand around the stretch of dick that he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Alex,” Kasey panted. Alex reveled at the way his name sounded on Kasey’s lips, all throaty and breathless. He caught Natalie’s eye, making a show of hollowing his cheeks and swallowing the cock down further. 

Natalie slipped her hand past the waistband of her leggings, pressing her fingers against the throbbing pulse between her legs. She kissed Kasey again, this time hot and passionate, their tongues working against one another’s until Kasey pulled away. “Let me,” he pleaded, his hand wrapping around her wrist. 

“Jesus, I want your mouth,” Natalie whined, rolling onto her back, pushing her pants and underwear off her hips and down her legs. She pushed onto her knees, straddling Kasey’s head. “Hey, Alex, sweetie. Look at me,” she urged, waiting until he stilled his mouth and his honey brown eyes met hers. “I’m gonna ride Kase until he makes me come and then I’ll take care of you, alright?” 

“Yes, yes, that’s good,” Alex murmured, the vibration of the sound causing Kasey to thrust his hips. Alex smacked his hip gently. “So impatient,” he scolded playfully. 

“Merde, I swear to God...” Kasey started, but his words turned into a strangled moan; Alex wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it a few times. Then he grinned and took the length further into his mouth.

“Prêt?” Natalie asked, waiting for Kasey’s nod of affirmation before lowering herself to meet his mouth. He licked a long stripe between her folds, sucking gently when he met her clit. Natalie rocked into the sensation, moaning softly as she let her head fall backwards. He knew her well, working his tongue in the way he knew she loved; flicking and curling it into the tight heat, lapping at the wetness. Kasey’s own moans sent vibrations through her, drawing a shiver. She arched into his mouth, grinding against it, chasing the pleasure that was tingling at her extremities. 

Alex let Kasey fall from his mouth, getting to his knees. He bundled the waterfall of Natalie’s blonde hair into his hands, pulling her face close to his. He felt the breathy pants and whines coming quickly from Natalie’s mouth against his skin, cupping her jaw. “You’re beautiful like this, you know?” he said softly, watching as he let the hair drop from his fingers.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” she gasped out, Kasey’s tongue getting her attention. “I can’t wait to get inside you. I missed you.” 

Alex kissed her throat, careful not to mark it. She didn’t like the bruises the next day, the way Kasey did. He worked his way down, littering kisses here and there. He cupped her breasts in his hands, Natalie’s breath catching in her throat as he rubbed circles around her nipples. He leaned forward, darting his tongue out to tease the dark skin. 

Natalie cried out; her hips were moving quickly now as she felt a warmth spreading through her limbs, riding Kasey’s face, but he seemed unfazed - his tongue pushing deep into her before dragging back toward her clit. He latched onto it, sucking feverishly as he helped her through the orgasm. 

She climbed off of Kasey, and flopped down by his side, pulling Alex with her. Her breathing was rapid still and her hair stuck to her slightly sweaty back. “I think you get better at that every time.”

Kasey let out a small laugh. “I try.”

Natalie tangled her fingers into Alex’s where they were draped across her torso. “Right, you. Get Kase prepped and I'll grab my dick,” she told him, smirking at the yelp of happiness from Kasey. She turned to kiss him. “You’ve been very patient. I’m sure Alex will make it worth it,” she praised, hearing the bedside drawer open and shut.

Alex rolled over Natalie, causing her to grunt until he was on top of Kasey. “ Oh, you bet.” Out of his periphery, he saw Natalie slide off the bed and head over to their trunk of toys, but he concentrated on the man in front of him. He massaged a finger over Kasey’s twitching hole, gently pressing into it as he relaxed.

“Fucking finally,” Kasey groaned.

Alex chuckled, quickly adding a second. There was a slight resistance at first, but Kasey’s ass soon accepted it.

“Gimme the third,” Kasey whined, pressing into the gentle thrusts Alex was making. 

He added the finger, but kept a frustratingly slow pace, stretching and preparing the hole to take him.

Kasey clenched his muscles around the fingers. “Fuck, ‘Lex. Please. I’m ready. I want you,” he begged. 

“Just relax,” Alex spoke softly, the fingers of his free hand sweeping across Kasey’s hipbone, but the ring of muscle remained tight around him. “Kase, baby, relax,” he repeated, tone a little firmer this time. He heard Kasey let out a breath, and the pressure lessened allowing him to crook the fingers searchingly, Kasey’s whine letting him know when he had found the bundle of nerves that he was searching for. 

“See what happens when you listen,” Alex teased.

He felt Natalie’s hands wrap around his waist, settling on the button of his jeans, the bulge now strapped to her waist hard against him. “Why are these still on?” she hummed, fingers working nimbly to undo them.

“Hey, sugar, how are you doing?” She asked, her eyes peered over Alex’s shoulder, enjoying the sight of Kasey spread on the bed, his ass stuffed with Alex’s fingers. 

“Good. I’m very good,” Kasey sighed, his back arching when Alex brushed over his prostate again. “Shit. I’m going to come like this if you don’t hurry up.”

Natalie helped the jeans down his legs, palming Alex through the thin underwear. “Go on, I think he wants this, baby.”

Alex didn’t need any further encouragement. Kasey hissed at his fingers pulling out so that he could shed his underwear. “Hands and knees.” He smacked the ass in front of him with a smirk.

Kasey gave a little yelp followed by a glare and mumbled, “Connard,” but scrambled into the position. 

“You weren’t complaining when you were bent over Nat’s lap last week,” Alex jibed knowing entirely what the gentle insult by his boyfriend meant. He kissed the small mark his hand had left behind, pink against his pale skin. 

“Oh my God, just fuck me.”

At that, Alex slipped inside Kasey, wrapping his arm around the other man’s waist and pulling him against him. “I’ve missed this,” he groaned, settling into the warm heat. He set a steady rhythm, dragging his cock in and out of Kasey slowly. He stilled when Natalie pushed two fingers, and then three fingers into him; he always opened up easily. His eyes glazed over, the dual sensations of the pulsing hole hot around him and the cold lube coating him driving him crazy. 

Kasey fucked himself back onto him, his breathing fast and heavy. Words spilled from his lips, a mixture of French and English. 

“Look at him, he’s so gone for you,” Natalie cooed into Alex’s ear, the dildo teasing at his ass. She held onto his hips, pushing into him. It was Alex’s favourite - thick and ribbed. “That’s it sweetheart, you take my dick so good.”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Kasey rambled, his hand reaching to stroke himself. 

Alex thrust faster, hitting Kasey’s sweet spot repeatedly, leaning back into Natalie’s chest as she fucked into him. Somehow it was both too much and not enough. He never wanted it to end. The pleasure came from everywhere: his ass stretching around the length inside of him; the constant stimulation of his prostate; Kasey tight around him. 

Kasey came with a cry, rutting into his hand, milking every drop from himself. Alex fucked him through the orgasm, his hips moving erratically. “Yes, yes, yes.” He didn’t need long until he was spilling into Kasey, Natalie rocking against him until he whimpered, “Too much.” 

He slumped forward, chuckling softly as the small protest that Kasey gave when he shifted out of him and draped his weight across his back. “Mmm, you’re so strong.” His cock stirred at the fact that his boyfriend could hold his weight even now, as relaxed and strung out as he was. 

“Get comfortable. I’ll be right back.” Natalie kissed Alex and then Kasey. 

Alex heard the sound of water running in the en-suite as he dragged Kasey up the bed to the mountain of pillows and curling around him.

“You’re all sticky,” Kasey grumbled, but tangled their ankles together and took Alex’s hand in his. 

Alex laughed loudly, burying his face into blond locks. “Hypocrite. You are literally leaking everywhere.” His hand snaked down, dragging a finger through the mess coating Kasey’s torso and bringing it to his lips.

“Okay, you need to stop that unless you want to go for round two.” Natalie was back, washcloths in hand, an eyebrow raised. 

“Hey! You’re back,” Kasey beamed, reaching out a hand for her to take. 

Alex took the offered cloth so that Natalie could be pulled in by Kasey. “You alright? Did you need something else?” he asked. Despite the nub at the top of the dildo she had used, it usually wasn’t enough for her to get off. Alex, always attentive, made sure to double check. 

Natalie twisted, propping herself onto her side so that she could see both of her boys. “I’m good, babe.” She brushed a stray strand of hair back off Kasey's face. “Somebody did a fantastic job.” 

Kasey hummed happily as Alex used the damp, warm cloth to clean them both up. 

Alex raised an eyebrow when Natalie reached for the beer bottle on the bedside table, taking a sip. "I don't think you'll be needing that, " he quipped, imitating her earlier words.

" You have good ideas every now and then," Natalie shrugged, tilting the drink at Alex's lips. His own hands were still occupied. 

“ Wanna hit the court tomorrow morning? I’ve been working on my jump shot.” Alex liked this bit nearly as much as the mind-blowing orgasms that his partners gave him. Taking care of them. The vulnerability. The quiet conversations with Natalie over soft snores when Kasey inevitably fell asleep. 

“I’ll still beat the both of you,” Natalie chuckled, her competitiveness showing even in during this tender moment. 

She was probably right. He didn’t care. He just wanted to spend all the time in the world with them. Bruised ego and all.


	2. A family affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Logan and Kasey cause a bit of chaos at dinner - all in good fun, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @bkfstclubmember for betaing this, you incredible human being.  
> And as always, @lumosinlove thank you so very much for creating these characters and this universe and for allowing us to run wild with them.

Despite the several hours of sleep that Alex had achieved the previous night, he still found himself exhausted as he took a seat at the large dining table.

Finn raised an eyebrow at the yawn that escaped Alex’s mouth. “Boring you already, big brother?” he smirked, uncorking a bottle of wine and placing it on the table. “Help yourselves. Or there’s beer in the fridge if you’d prefer.”

“You, bore me? Never.” Alex bantered, pouring for both Natalie and Kasey before filling his own glass. “These two just wear me out.”

Finn grimaced, almost choking on the sip of wine he had taken. “There are certain things that I do not need to know, thank you very much.” 

“I didn’t mean that!” Alex protested, flashing a glare at Natalie and Kasey as they failed to hide their laughter. “I just meant that we’ve been busy today! Basketball, shopping, helping Nat film her next video…”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Leo interrupted as he sauntered into the room. “Food will be ready in ten minutes,” he added whilst placing the stack of plates that he had been carrying into the centre of the table. 

Alex rolled his eyes, a habit that had been happening with increasing frequency since he’d started spending more time with Natalie, “Thanks for the back-up, Knut.” 

Leo grinned at Alex before turning to the other O’Hara, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Stay, catch up with your brother,” he said, pre-empting the offer of help from his boyfriend. 

Before Finn could argue, Kasey had pushed back his seat and stood up, “I can help carry stuff. I’m strong,” he said, sending Alex an entirely indiscreet wink and enjoying the blush that crept over his cheeks.

“I don’t even want an explanation. Just come and be useful.” Leo raised an eyebrow, leading his fellow goalkeeper back towards the kitchen. 

The conversation fell into a comfortable rhythm; general life updates, small complaints about work, gentle teasing about relationships. Finn tried to avoid the last one because he was outnumbered but he found Leo and Logan’s names constantly falling from his lips. 

He told Natalie about the time that they were on a vacation in France and their parents were frantic because they had lost five year old Alex. They found him in a cupboard eating a baguette that was “as tall as he was.” 

“I don’t know why you have to constantly tell that story?” Alex questioned, his arm slipping from around Natalie’s shoulder as he became more animated. “You would have been...what, six months old? You don’t even remember it happening.”

Finn was about to reply when Leo’s voice from the kitchen grabbed his attention, “ Don’t you dare, Tremz.” 

Finn could just imagine the slow smirk growing across Logan’s face and he couldn’t resist the urge to witness the exchange that was about to happen. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he said, expecting Natalie and Alex to stay at the table, but they were right behind him as he hurried to the other room. 

As they arrived, Logan dragged his finger out of his mouth, lips smacking together with a dramatic moan. “It’s so good.” he smirked, his eyes never leaving Leo’s. 

Finn quickly put together the scene before him. Leo’s exasperated expression. The dent in the macaroni cheese. Logan’s grin. 

Leo paid no attention to the crowd that had gathered in the doorway. He quietly placed the oven gloves down on the counter, rounded the island, leaned into Logan’s ear and whispered. Finn couldn’t make out the words, but the tap on Logan’s butt gave him a good idea of what had been said and his eyes widened at the thought. Logan, however, didn’t even blush. He just gave a nod before reaching for the dish of macaroni. 

Leo smacked at his hands. “Nope, you can take the salad.” 

He turned to Kasey, “And you, stop encouraging him.” he chastised lightly, placing a bowl of green beans into one of Kasey’s giant hands and the coleslaw in the other. 

“I can take two, as well,” Logan objected.

Leo pushed him gently in the direction of the door. “How about you concentrate on getting to the table without eating all the food first, huh?” 

As the pair made their way out the room, Kasey stopped placing a kiss on Natalie’s lips. “Hey, gorgeous,” he smiled, giving Alex a kiss as well when he whined, dropping a whispered comment that Finn thankfully did not hear. 

Still, he proclaimed loudly, “Lalalala, I can’t hear you,” shuddering dramatically at the end of his words. 

Natalie rolled her eyes at Finn’s dramatics, took Alex’s hand and returned Kasey’s kiss on his cheek, “Come on, troublemaker, you’re supposed to be making Leo’s life easier.” 

Finn returned the stuck out tongue that Alex gave him as he retreated from the room before making his way over to Leo and pulling him into a hug. “Hey Nutter Butter, you okay?”

Leo leaned into the hug, leaning his head on Finn’s, “Yeah, you know Lo. He doesn’t mean any harm. Also, I promised to make it worth his while later if he behaves so you know…” he replied, letting a small laugh slip into his words. 

“You know that is just going to make him worse, right?” Finn snorted, bumping Leo’s chin lightly as he looked up. 

“I do.” Leo nodded, giving Finn a cheeky glance as he reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend. “Can I trust you with the mac ‘n’ cheese?” he asked jokingly as he placed the dish into Finn’s hands. 

“I don’t know,” Finn chuckled, “It smells fucking amazing.” 

“Always with the compliments.” Leo smiled gently, dropping a kiss to Finn’s hair before picking up the last two serving dishes - bourbon soaked ribs and potato salad. “Go on, before they think we’re up to no good in here.” 

Finn led the way into the dining room, putting his dish down with a grin knowing they had approximately 3 seconds until -

“What the hell?” Logan began, his tone far less aggressive than his actual words. “ So Finn gets to carry the macaroni, but I can’t?” 

Finn was about to chirp back at Logan when Leo added his platters to the table. “Finn doesn’t stick his fingers in the macaroni on the way,” Leo quipped, taking a seat to Logan’s right.

“This is favouritism.” Logan whined.

“Anyway.” Leo started, not letting himself get baited into the argument, knowing that was exactly what Logan wanted, “Let’s eat, shall we. I know it’s far from dietician approved, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

The next few moments were an organised chaos of serving dishes being passed back and forth around the table, eventually falling into a conversation about the Lion’s latest game. 

“Told you it works.” Alex boasted after Finn recalled the new play that he and Logan had tried for the first time. “You two executed it pretty well though,” he admitted with a smile. 

“Excuse me,” Kasey interrupted with a grin. “I got a shutout. Are we just not going to talk about that? I had to listen to you two shower lover boys in praise for weeks after his.” he moaned.

“You did great, sweetcheeks,” Natalie leaned in, wiping a mess of sauce from Kasey’s lips with her napkin, replacing it with a kiss. 

“Did you not get enough praise that night?” Alex hummed, bumping his shoulder against Kasey’s. 

Finn screeched, “ Nope, no, absolutely not. We will have no talk of you sexing my brother at the dinner table.”

“Wow, O’Hara 2.0,” Natalie placed her wine glass down on the table. “So, that’s how it is, huh? We get to listen to you drone on about your boys for hours at a time, but one mention of Alex’s prowess in bed and all bets are off?”

“See, you get it. This is why you are the brains of the relationship.” Finn replied, before gesturing in Leo and Logan’s direction. “Besides, we are cute.”

“Hmm, I suppose you are.” Natalie cocked her head, “I still think I got the better end of the deal though.”

Suddenly, a piece of bread flew across the table hitting Kasey square in the forehead. “Not such a good goalie, now, huh?” Logan jibbed. 

“That’s not fair!” Kasey whined. “Natalie was being all cute. Do it again.” he encouraged, adjusting his sitting position.

“Absolutely not.” Leo drawled, placing a hand over Logan’s, which was tearing another piece of bread off his roll, “How old are you? Do you need to sit on your hands?” 

Leo realised his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth and Logan’s eyes shined a little brighter. 

“I can sit on my hands, but you’ll have to feed me.” 

Finn bit back a groan, trying to ignore the way his all of his blood seemed to have rushed southwards. He really, really loved the fact that Logan was seemingly shameless sometimes. 

“And we were being inappropriate?” Alex taunted.

“Oh, I can be inappropriate if you want.” Kasey said lowly.

Natalie let out an uncharacteristically high pitched giggle, seconds before Finn felt a brush against his foot. Kasey managed to maintain an expression of perfect innocence for barely ten seconds before a guilty smile replaced it. There might have been a time in previous years where he might have enjoyed the contact a little bit too much, but now any thoughts of Natalie and Kasey were infinitely linked with his brother and it made him feel a little bit nauseous. 

“Are you playing footsie under the table?” Finn groused, lifting the table cloth. 

Leo sat back in his chair and gave a sigh, “How am I the youngest person here and yet the most mature?” 

“Sorry, Leo. The food is great, it really is.” Natalie apologised, sending Kasey and Alex a look. 

“Kasey started it.” Alex grumbled under his breath, but quieted when Natalie’s eyebrow rose. 

“Don’t worry.” Leo waved it off, “I can grab dessert if we’re ready?” he asked the table, receiving a round of nods. “Do you mind getting the plates, Fish?” he asked, smiling at the eager nod that he got in reply. 

“Lo, come help me?” he added, squeezing Logan’s shoulder affectionately as he got up from the table. 

Once Leo was out the room, Natalie waved a hand in Finn’s direction, “Cover your ears if you’re going to get all dramatic.” 

Finn shoved his seat back, grabbing the pile of plates that he had made. “Just give me ten seconds to get out the room, please?” he pleaded. 

“Don’t behave...beg…” Finn only caught a few words as he was leaving, but the quiet groans from Kasey was still too much.

His thoughts of bleaching his brain were dismissed when he reached the kitchen. Logan was pressed up against the counter, Leo’s hand shoved down his pants, their faces inches apart.

“Oh hey, sweetheart.” Leo greeted, his hands playing idly with Logan’s balls drawing a whimper from the shorter boy. “I was just explaining to Logan that what happens later is entirely up to him and that he might want to check his behaviour,” Leo worked a mark into the expanse of skin on Logan’s neck in between words.

“I love my life,” Finn murmured quietly, taking a breath before making himself move. He wasn’t sure how he managed it, but he was able to put the stack down onto a counter without dropping them from his shaking hands. He contorted his features into something resembling relaxed as he leaned his weight against the marble work surface. “I’m sure Logan will be very well behaved from now on. Right, Lo?” 

Logan’s curls bounced at the side of his snapback with his nods, “Yes, I’ll be good. I promise,” Logan gasped out. 

Leo kissed Logan firmly on the lips, did his boyfriend’s pants button up and stepped away. “Let’s try and get through dessert without scaring our guests then, yeah?” 

“I think he’ll have to work a bit harder if that’s the goal. Those three are worse than us.” Finn laughed and then shuddered as he realised that his brother was included in ‘those three’.

“Not helping, Finn,” Leo shot back, grabbing the small glasses of panna cotta out of the fridge. “Allez. Come on,” he added, once he’d checked that Logan and Finn had mostly recomposed themselves. 

The three of them made their way back to the dining room to find Alex sat in Kasey’s lap, lips nuzzling his cheek and Natalie’s eyes crinkling with laughter. 

“I will never unsee this,” Finn groaned, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes. “Can you make out somewhere that isn’t my house?” 

“We are not making out,” Kasey scoffed, “But maybe we should make that happen? For accuracy’s sake.”

“Who invited you, again?” Finn questioned, automatically reaching to take the tray from Leo, but received a shake of his head and a quiet, “I’ve got it thanks, Fish”

“I’m down for you making out, if we can make out.” Logan piped up, when Leo leaned over his shoulder to place his dessert in front of him. 

“So much for good behaviour,” Leo remarked, taking the final glass for himself and putting the empty tray into the centre with the rest of the empty serving dishes.

Probably should have cleared those too, Finn thought, but in his own defence he’d been otherwise occupied. 

“This is actually a recipe that Logan suggested, so if it’s disgusting then you can blame him.” Leo started to explain the dessert. “It’s a vanilla panna cotta with a -”

The words were interrupted by a quite frankly obscene groan from Logan who hadn’t waited for the description to be finished before diving into his desert. He looked up sheepishly when he realised that the entire table's eyes were on him. 

“Ok. That was truly an accident,” Logan defended, his accent filtering heavily into the words - a sign that he was actually a bit embarrassed. “The rum jelly is just so good with the vanilla, mon lion.”

Leo coughed a few times, his throat suddenly itchy. “Thanks Lo. I guess that’s the cue for the rest of us to start.”

There was a beat of silence before they all began to eat and the atmosphere relaxed again, the conversation moving quickly between topics. Finn was just getting suspicious of how quiet Logan had become when he began to speak, “Hey! Shall we play truth or dare after we finish? That could be fun with drinks.” 

There was a collective groan followed by a resounding, “No” from everybody except Kasey, whose voice broke through the noise. “I’ll play.” he grinned. “I choose dare.”

“This is how people end up in fountains, Kasey!” Finn waved his hands about, a bit of panna cotta flying off the spoon he was holding and landing on Leo’s t-shirt. He didn’t think it was that funny, but Logan and Kasey practically had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

“Sorry,” Finn apologised quickly, picking up his napkin to dab at the offending mark. 

Leo patted his hand against Finn’s, “Hey, it was an accident. Leave it, it’ll come out in the wash.” he reassured before looking up, his eyes meeting Natalie’s, “I don’t think we’ll be playing any games after dinner, I’m afraid. My mama would probably scold me for chucking you out but it’s been a long day. I hope you understand.”

Natalie flicked her hair back off her shoulder, “Of course, darling. That’s not a problem. We should be getting off soon, anyway. Early start in the morning, you know.” she smiled in a way that was somehow both completely innocent and yet menacing. 

Despite the fact that they ate their dessert in record time, every second seemed to drag for Finn. He felt a bit guilty that he wasn’t taking better advantage of the time with his brother but he’d see him again soon enough. Besides, he reasoned with himself, Alex was probably just as eager to get home as Finn was to have them leave. The thought was confirmed later as Alex pulled him into a hug as he was leaving murmuring into his ear, “ Enjoy your evening little brother, I sure will.” 

Finn was sure his face had turned a shade of red that matched his hair as he shoved Alex away but despite all the exasperated sighs and groaning, he was glad that Alex seemed to have found the same kind of love that he had.


End file.
